Becoming a Dragon
by vmuzic4
Summary: Iroh comes home from is dragon hunt to find himself a titled widower and single father. Politics has him out of his depth, as does his messed up dad. The only respite Iroh can find is with his new friend Keung, and Keung's teenage daughter, Ursa. But something is not quite right about Keung, and Jeong Jeong either for that matter. But what could they be, traitors?


Iroh knew he was dreaming, but it didn't make him less nervous. He was in the dragon's nest, again. His mind skipped over the arduous hike into the dormant volcano and cut to the cave. This single cavern was larger than the palace banquet hall. The molten earth wasn't close enough to burn, but its heat could be felt. Sulfur wafted through the air making his eyes water. When he blinked the moisture away, the craters became clear as nests, fossils still encircled in them. It seemed this nest had once contained over 100 dragons, but it was empty now, save for one dragon. It was coiled in the corner. Two weak tendrils of steam rose from its nostrils and if Iroh listened, he could hear it breathing.

Scanning the other nests, Iroh tried to be sure they were empty. The shadows bouncing off the walls made it hard to tell. Taking in each of the many nests was impossible, but he could only hear the breathing of the one dragon. Tuning out the slow _whoosh_ of the lava and his own pounding heartbeat, he focused for any other life sounds. The dusty, ancient cave was perfectly still, except for himself and the creature in the corner.

He approached the beast cautiously. Pausing for a moment, he realized it was asleep. Iroh had qualms about killing a sleeping opponent, so he crouched comfortably and waited. The scales were a faded blue, but he had the feeling they were not always so dim. It was hard to tell the length when it was coiled like this. That it was larger than a human was sure-Iroh guessed its length was about three times his height. Even in sleep the creature looked fierce. The teeth were long and sharp and the eyebrows angled sharply. He gripped his sword firmly so he would not be caught undefended when the beast began to stir.

It felt like evening when the dragon woke. Iroh gripped his sword and lunged toward the beast. Then the dragon turned to look him in the face. Iroh stopped short. Those eyes were so similar to his own. They were royal gold, just like his, his father's, and Ozai's. Yet they were unlike his too. There were several lifetimes in those eyes-their depth left Iroh feeling young. They were hopeless. He felt a wave of overwhelming loneliness he knew came from the dragon, as though he were connected to it. The dragon had not felt hope or joy in so long, it seemed to have forgotten what they were. Resignation and despondence seemed its only emotions now. There were tears in his own eyes. Iroh found himself speaking aloud.

"Why are you so sad?" He was close enough for the dragon to end him with a single swipe, but Iroh felt no danger. The claws weren't sharp, but they were strong. He got the feeling this creature was too tired to reach out. It expected to die and no longer wished to live. The dragon didn't speak, but its gaze drifted around the empty cavern. It looked like it had been abandoned for a long time.

"Are you the last?" The dragon didn't answer in words, but Iroh was certain the answer was yes. Now the dragon's voice filled his mind.

_So brash, so arrogant. So certain only you have the answers._ It was a woman's voice. It sounded weak, but for some reason it reminded him of his mother's voice.

"What do you mean?" Iroh felt a heavy weight settle on his heart. That something so wise should find him wanting…it wasn't a surprise, but it still hurt.

_You think that killing me will make you like me. You are no different from the rest of your kind._

Iroh's mind started spinning. If he did not earn his title, his succession would be in jeopardy. A Firelord who was not a dragon? He would be the first since Sozin. Could the people accept his leadership if he didn't have the title? But if the only way to get it was to kill this creature, he might not be able to. The sword slipped from his grasp and Iroh fell to his knees. He couldn't. He had no idea what this would mean for his future, but he couldn't.

_I think you may yet become a dragon. Sleep here. You can take my head when you wake. _

It did not occur to Iroh to question. He curled up against its side, listening to the low throb of its heart. When he woke the next morning, the cave was silent. The dragon's heart had stopped.

Iroh hesitated. It seemed a crime to behead the dragon, even like this. But last night, he had felt the dragon accept, maybe even encourage, this fate. _Sleep here. You can take my head when you wake._ In one swift motion, Iroh sliced through the neck. He tried not to look at the dragon as he wrapped the head for the journey home.

Iroh awoke from his memory when he felt the ship pull up to the dock. He swore to himself that one day he would become a dragon, just like she said he could.

A crowd met Iroh on the docks when he returned. "Dragon! Dragon!" the chant spread. Iroh wanted to silence them. He wasn't a dragon, not really. No one could ever know that, so he just let them chant. He hoped the wrongness of the title would fade in time. He hoped he would _earn_ the title in time.

Something about the crowd looked off, but he had other concerns at the moment. Iroh was looking for his wife's face, but didn't see it. Where was she? Had she gone into labor? Iroh caught a member of the palace guard by the arm.

"Where's Jinzi?" Iroh demanded. The guard averted her gaze.

"My Lord it would be best to ask the healers." Her gaze did not meet his. Iroh felt panic rise inside him.

"Is she all right? How is the baby?" He was becoming frantic.

"The boy lives and he is healthy." Here she paused to smile up at him. Her smile faded. "But the Princess did not survive." Now she looked down again. Suddenly, he realized what was wrong-no red. The crowd was dressed in mourning. Iroh muttered a quick thank you before running to the infirmary.

Once he got there the staff ushered him into a private room. They told him Jinzi had bled out after the birth, and was put to rest the day after. That had been three weeks ago. The room started spinning, his vision swimming. She was gone. She left him a single father. What would he do now? What would become of his career? When the nurses asked, he told them yes, he wanted to hold the baby.

He was ushered into a seat and the baby placed in his arms. The world stopped spinning in that moment. Lu Ten. That was the name he and Jinzi had chosen. His nose, his chin. They were so small, so precious. How could something so small be so completely perfect? Iroh counted each tiny finger and toe again and again. Most of all there were his eyes-Royal Gold. Iroh thought of the dragon's disappointment and held his son a little closer. His son would not be disappointed in him. Never. But how did a General become a father? Where were his orders? He didn't know where to start. Iroh had never felt happier, or more afraid, in his life.

Lu Ten started to fuss. Iroh felt panic-how did one calm a baby? Vaguely he remembered a lullaby from his own child. Sending a plea to Agni, he started singing softly to his own son.

_Suddenly the world is new_

_It all changed when I met you_

_The world became beautiful_

_Your life fills my heart and soul_

_You bring me Agni's Light_

Iroh remembered all his happy memories as a child. He tried to give that same warmth and safety to Lu Ten. On the final refrain Iroh's voice cracked on the word light. For better or worse, the two of them were family now. No matter where this road lead, Iroh knew he would forever be holding his son in his heart.

A week passed before he was ready to see the grave. The headstone was small and elegant, much like Jinzi herself had been. Iroh's campaigns had kept them apart for most of their married life, but he still loved her. He had asked a bench and small garden be placed on the east side of her grave. Gardens and sunrises, two of her favorite things.

"How am I supposed to raise him without you? Don't make me do this alone." he pleaded to the headstone. He looked at 1 month old Lu Ten. Iroh had left the infant sitting in his basket on the bench next to him. The baby was in arms' reach, but Iroh needed this moment with his wife, however short it may be.

As he watched Lu Ten, Iroh saw a young girl standing off to the side, as if waiting for an appropriate time to approach. Iroh knew her name. What was it? The new family had just moved to the capitol the week before. Ah yes, he remembered now.

"Good day to you, Lady Jiang Ursa." He said with a respectful bow of his head. She bowed hers without meeting his eyes. She could scarcely be more than thirteen.

"And to you, Crown Prince." she murmured.

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" Iroh's request was polite, but a little curt. This was a private moment with his family. What could this girl possibly want with him right this instant?

"Jinzi is a cousin, Prince. I moved here after her death, and I wanted to see the grave for myself."

He felt thunderstruck-a relative of hers? Had she mentioned it when he wasn't paying attention? He supposed she must have.

"When did you move here?" He picked up Lu Ten so she could sit on the bench next to him, which she did. She didn't meet his eyes. Iroh suddenly realized he was staring and lowered his gaze. The last thing he wanted to do was scare this little cousin.

"Eight days ago. My father, Jiang Keung, was just appointed to be an aide to General Jeong, Prince Iroh."

"Where did you live previously?" Iroh inquired, still seeming to keep his attention on the ground.

"The Earth Kingdom colony of Kon-Shu, my Lord." She replied timidly. She seemed to have closed herself off behind a mask of propriety, keeping anyone from getting close enough to connect with her. Iroh decided to take the lead of the conversation.

"I believe I've been in Kon-Shu." This was utter nonsense. Though Iroh was familiar with the colony's location he had never been anywhere near it. He thought for a moment and remembered it being very near the Shi Wan Desert.

"Yes, I remember now. The lushest forest I've ever seen. It was filled with platypus bears and kangaphants all over the place. I remember this one time the whole town was wiped out by a single stampede. The buildings were still standing but everything else was completely ruined." Iroh forced his expression to remain somber as he related the tale. "The town cabbage merchant was reduced to tears by the ruin of his cart. The kangaphants ran their tusks through every head of cabbage they could find and he was left with nothing!" Iroh was rewarded for his troubles when Ursa began to giggle. Finally she was opening up.

"I think you have Kon-Shu confused with another colony my Lord." The laughter died but the smile remained.

"No, no, I assure you, I am excellent at geography. Kon-Shu is right on the coast of the Eastern Ocean." Iroh knew that to be blatantly false, but this strategy seemed to be working. Ursa seemed to be holding in laughter as she responded.

"My Lord, you might benefit from studying a little more closely. Kon-Shu is on the western edge of the Shi Wan Desert. We have no vegetation to speak of and I have never seen a kangaphant in my life. It's beautiful, but it's no forest."

"My Lady, I have a map so we can settle this debate once and for all!" He made the effort to look dignified and affronted. Ursa seemed amused that he would argue such a point.

The map should be in his work satchel. He was never without it now. Even on the rare moments he could get away from his desk, the work always seemed to come with him. But the map wasn't where he thought he'd put it. He turned his full attention to finding the elusive piece of paper. It was odd that his attempts to gain Lady Ursa's trust were based on a silly lie, but if it worked, it worked. When he turned back he saw Ursa hushing a fussy Lu Ten. The sight stopped him short.

Ursa's shyness had disappeared. Still a child herself, Ursa seemed comfortable in the presence of children. Lu Ten soon went back to sleep and she simply smiled. Ursa jumped when she saw him watching.

"My Lord. I apologize if I overstepped my place." Once again she seemed to have remembered his station.

"No, no. I thank you for your help, Lady Ursa." His tone was subdued. All at once the smile returned to her face.

"I see you found the map."

Iroh found his heart was no longer in his own nonsensical game. He continued anyway, wanting to see it through to the end. Wordlessly he took the map and spread it across the grass.

"There, my Lord!" Ursa brought her finger down on the dot indicating Kon-Shu and looked him square in the face for the first time. Iroh managed a smile.

"You are right. I should never have contradicted you, my lady." He bowed to her.

Ursa suddenly realized the time. Iroh noticed her discomfort and provided a way out.

"I thank you for accepting my invitation, Lady Ursa. Our conversation has…brightened my day." Once again he bowed to her.

"And I thank you, Prince Iroh." The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. With a quick bow she walked back to wherever she had come from.

Iroh took the basket and carried his sleeping son home. True to form, the baby began to scream five minutes later. Iroh quickly rang for the nurse, making hushing sounds he had heard from others. The nurse came in, lifing the infant into her own arms, adjusting her clothing to nurse. The screaming quieted, but Lu Ten was gazing around the room, obviously expecting another person to be nearby.

Two days later, Iroh stepped into the throne room for a meeting with his father, his first since returning home. He prostrated himself before the throne, then joined the Firelord on the dais. Azulon greeted him with a smile and a firm hand clasp.

"My son! Come, tell me about your trip."

"There isn't much to tell." Iroh knew he couldn't hide forever, so he took a deep breath to steel himself for this conversation.

"No need to play modest with me. Where did you find it?"

Iroh sighed and resigned himself.

"On Magma Island. I found her sleeping in her den and waited for her to wake. We had a confrontation and when I left, I had her head." Iroh had decided to stay as close to the truth as possible. If for no other reason than because he could not afford to be found out. There was a brief silence and the question was out before Iroh realized he was speaking.

"When you faced your dragon, did it speak to you?" He held his breath, but Azulon just laughed.

"Yes, that is a shock isn't it? But it is part of the test. That sentimentality is the last weakness a true dragon must overcome." Azulon's coldness did not surprise Iroh, but it still disgusted him. Iroh got up the nerve to ask for the next answer he needed.

"Father, was there a reason for me to go on this quest right now?" Azulon looked surprised.

"So you could have the title 'Dragon' before you met your son. Trust me, it's easier to do these things before the children come." Azulon's tone was dismissive. Iroh felt himself go cold. Azulon continued speaking, seemingly oblivious to his son's reaction. "Speaking of, where is the little prince? Did you send him to Jinzi's brother after all?" The question was casual and Iroh had to take a deep breath to calm his temper before answering.

"No. I don't want Lu Ten left in care of people who would use him. Li and Lo have always taken excellent care of Ozai and myself, I think they would be the best choice to watch Lu Ten."

Azulon just nodded. "They would be a wise choice, I'm sure Jinzi would approve. I'm proud of how well you are handling her death, surprising as it was." Now his father mentioned his wife? Only at this point in the conversation did he bring up the death of the Crown Princess? Iroh had to fight back his breath of fire to continue this conversation. His next words still came out sounding like an accusation.

"Why couldn't you have notified me that my wife died? Were all the hawks dead?"

Azulon's face became less sympathetic, blue flames appearing in his hands. He never tolerated rudeness, especially not from his own family.

"Remember to whom you are speaking. I instructed the others not to tell you for fear you would rush home. Lu Ten won't know the difference, son. And you couldn't have done anything for Jinzi, even if you were here." It was Azulon's turn to take a calming breath. "You must not lose your focus, even in grief. You have more important concerns than a dead girl. When we get a response from King Bumi, you must be ready to move."

"I'm afraid you've lost me Father." There was no way to bluff through this, he'd have to admit not knowing what was happening.

"I have sent a letter from the Fire Nation, asking for Bumi's support in furthering our conquest. Omashu is the gateway to Ba Sing Se, my son. We need to start making inroads into the strongholds of the Earth Kingdom if you are ever to fulfill your destiny, and Bumi should be too wise to try standing in our way."

"Father, I feel it would be unwise to rush this. We are making a beginning, but we must proceed cautiously. If I lose the favor of the spirits, we have no chance." Iroh needed to conquer Ba Sing Se in order to truly become a dragon, but he wanted to be certain he didn't fail in this too. A failure at the crossroad of his destiny could easily prove irredeemable.

Azulon nodded, though whether in agreement or mere acknowledgement, it was unclear. "What conditions have yet to be satisfied?"

"I saw my closest allies in the vision. I recognized two, but two others were unfamiliar. I'd like to see if I can't find them among the current council tomorrow."

"Who did you recognize?"

The mental image radiated in his mind's eye

"Jeong Jeong, Piandao. The other two were both bald with facial hair."

Azulon laughed. "Pick a general and have him shave his head and grow a beard. It's not hard."

Iroh smiled out of courtesy, but shook his head. "No, I'd know them if I saw them."

"My son, it is good to be cautious, but never forget who you are. Agni himself is bound to serve the Fire Nation, and you as its prince."

That had certainly been true so far. The spirits had indeed ensured that he was able to gain the title. Iroh had no illusions that he was infallible, but countless times in his life he had seen that the Fire Family was truly divinely appointed to rule. How could the have so easily defeated the corrupt Air Nation in the past, vanquishing the Avatar (presumably) were the spirits not on their side? Azulon's voice brought Iroh back to the present conversation.

"Who better to take the remainder of the Earth Kingdom than the Dragon of the West. You will soon fulfill your destiny and pave the way for your son to be as strong a dragon as you."

For the first time Azulon's face softened into a smile. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder to show affection, but Iroh stiffened. It was all a lie; if his father knew what had really happened with the dragon, Iroh had no idea how he would respond.

The comment about Lu Ten stung a little too. His son the same farce of a dragon he was now? No, Iroh knew he was destined for greatness, just as Lu Ten must be. The spirits would vindicate him in time. He had to escape this conversation before his fears betrayed themselves.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"There will be no more dragon hunts. I killed the last one." With that, Iroh left the room.

Iroh strode into the nursery, whistling cheerfully. It was a lie, of course, but no need for anyone else to know that the Crown Prince was struggling after a chat with his father. He went silent when he heard a familiar song coming from the other side of the room. He saw Lo holding Lu Ten and twirling as Li sang

_Flame is life, fuel of dreams_

_Flame is light, in fire we see_

_May our flame reach higher_

_Strength in our inner fire_

Iroh applauded and both women noticed him for the first time.

"You ladies are as radiant as ever!" Iroh continued clapping longer than was strictly necessary. Lo and Li both blushed slightly. Iroh had started complimenting them when he was in his teens, in hope that they would overlook his escapades if he buttered them up. It had never worked, but the habit remained.

"Oh hush!" Li admonished. Lo just looked smug as she handed Lu Ten back to his father.

"Your skills at moving undetected have improved since the old days." Lo told him. Her next comment was directed to her sister, but Iroh knew the pair well enough to know this was for his benefit.

"Isn't it too bad there aren't any children Lu Ten's age in the palace? It's so lonely here for a child." Li nodded as her sister finished speaking and took up the thread of the conversation.

"Yes. At least Ozai shouldn't have to grow up all by himself. Did you know that a girl his age just moved here to the Capitol?" Li asked Iroh. He kept his face impassive.

"Oh?" Iroh didn't want to give away any information (the two women were incurable gossips as well as meddlers.) Lo answered the inarticulate question.

"Yes, the young Lady Ursa. Poor dear lost her mother just a few months ago. Jinzi's beloved cousin Xiu, too." They both looked meaningfully at Iroh.

_Dead? Xiu dead?_ Iroh felt stunned, as he had when he learned of his wife's death. He'd never met the woman, but losing even so tenuous a connection with his wife was still a blow. Before he could process this, the twins began speaking again.

"Little Ursa and Commander Jiang must feel so lost, so out of place here at court. Some attention from the royal family would surely help them in their time of grief." How was it that Lo managed to make suggestions commands? Iroh was a general and he had never mastered that trick. He shook his head ruefully, both in amazement and in response to the question.

They looked at each other before looking back to him. "Perhaps you could reach out to them." Li recommended. Then they did that speaking in unison thing that made everything sound important. "Can you imagine how alone they must feel?" They both fixed him with intent gazes and Iroh wasn't sure whose eyes to meet.

"I may have some idea." He needed to be going, and such unison pronouncements usually heralded the end of the conversation-the bottom line, so to speak.

"You beauties take care of yourselves." He bowed to both of them in turn, then left the room.

Lo and Li's words kept going around in his mind on the walk back to his chambers. Jinzi's cousin was dead? The girl hadn't mentioned that. Not too surprising, it couldn't be easy for her to talk about. He wondered what life was like for Ursa's father. In a new place, mourning the loss of his wife, and trying to make a life for himself and his child. It did sound very similar to Iroh's own circumstance. He looked down at a drowsy Lu Ten

"What do you think son? Give them one evening? Surely that can't hurt. It can't be worse than a state dinner." The baby's eyes closed before Iroh finished speaking. Iroh decided to ignore that fact. "So glad we're in agreement. Thank you for the support."

When he got home, he drafted an invitation to the Jiang family. One night, that wasn't too much trouble.

Lu Ten had been presented at court last week and Iroh felt like he hadn't had a moment to himself since then. He had begged out of a dinner celebration to keep the appointment with the Jiang family. In reality, he needed just one night where he wasn't playing politics. Just once, he wanted eat in his own home. Preparing Lu Ten for a low key dinner wasn't as easy as he'd hoped. At least Iroh had been able to gather the papers strewn about the common areas of the house and throw them on to his bed. It wasn't like he'd be going to sleep before they were done anyway.

"Now Lu Ten, I know this will be difficult, but I need you not to spit up on this outfit, understand? Your clothes have been changed three times in the last hour, and it's time consuming. If you want to sleep through all of this, I won't hold it against you." He winked at his baby, knowing the instruction was futile, but hoping Lu Ten would follow his wishes anyway.

The Jiangs were prompt. Iroh motioned them to sit at the table where the tea was already waiting. It was a simple square table, so they each sat on a side. Iroh placed Lu Ten directly to his right. Jiang sat on his other side while Ursa took the spot across from him.

Iroh poured the tea as they waited for dinner to be served. Glancing over at his son, he was relieved to see Lu Ten sleeping peacefully.

"Thank you for your presence this evening. I welcome you home to the Mother City."

"Thank you, Prince. My I present my daughter, Lady Ursa." Jiang motioned to his daughter as she bowed from her sitting position. She looked him in the eye and he smiled.

"Ursa and I met the other day. She was telling me about the kangaphant stampede in Kon-Shu." Iroh struggled to keep a straight face when Ursa started giggling. Jiang raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure I remember that story, Ursa. You'll have to remind me." Jiang shifted his gaze between the two and Iroh quickly changed the subject.

"How long have you been in residence here?" Iroh drew Jiang's attention back to himself.

"Two weeks as of yesterday. I began my official duties on the 19th."

"How do you like the position so far?" Iroh held his breath. In trying to be friendly, he had forgotten his position as prince. The answer Jiang Keung gave now would reflect on Jeong Jeong, so hopefully Jiang would pick his words carefully. When Iroh was the General, his men were free to speak openly with him, so long as they did it with respect. As the Crown Prince, he should not ask questions his subjects might not be able to answer honestly. Jiang answered without hesitation.

"So far I enjoy it. I have a far wider variety of official duties now than I did in my previous posting. Kon-Shu was a sleepy little town, though apparently I slept through more than I realized." He again fixed his gaze on Ursa.

"When I went to Cousin Jinzi's grave, Prince Iroh was there and he said he remembered a kangaphant stampede in Kon-Shu. I tried to politely tell him he was wrong." She didn't meet anyone's eyes as she was explaining. Jiang returned his attention to the prince.

"Your memory seems a remarkable place, Prince Iroh. You will have to share more memories of Kon-Shu with me; yours seem more exciting than mine." Jiang's lips twitched and Iroh gave in and began laughing. Dinner was brought out and Iroh and Ursa both gave renditions of the Kangaphant stampede through Kon-Shu, each more ridiculous that his original tale.

After dinner they all lapsed into a comfortable silence. Lu Ten had woken up and Ursa was entertaining him with a rattle.

Watching the pair added to his own feelings of peace and relaxation. Iroh's gaze drifted from his companions to where Jinzi's shrine sat. He smiled sadly, wishing she was here with him for the thousandth time. Captain Jiang followed Iroh's gaze and spotted the shrine.

"I only met your Jinzi once, on my wedding day. She was a beautiful woman." Jiang's voice was soft, hesitant to interrupt Iroh's thoughts. Iroh brought himself to the present, and looked at his new friend.

"What do you remember?" Iroh held his breath, afraid that he would not remember anything, leaving Iroh empty again. To his surprise Jiang laughed.

"I remember being hesitant about the two of them together. Xiu told me what kind of mischief she and Jinzi had made in the past and I was sure the women would have something up their sleeves."

Iroh nodded "Jinzi talked often of her friend Xiu. I had forgotten they were cousins. Was it your wedding when Jinzi decided she and the bride were going to wear house sandals?"

Ursa perked up and Jiang smiled.

"Yes, that was it our wedding. The women just said they could not possibly be happy if they were wearing uncomfortable shoes, so they didn't. After we moved to Kon-Shu I know they wrote each other. Xiu had a box of Jinzi's letters, did Jinzi have a box for hers?" Jiang and Ursa both looked hopeful.

"I haven't gone through Jinzi's things. I'll look for a box of letters soon. Did you bring Jinzi's letters with you?"

Jiang nodded. "I knew Xiu would never have moved without them, so I couldn't leave them behind. It's those little things I miss the most. I miss her shoes being left in the doorway, and I miss the way she would hum when she was reading. I can still hear her telling me to straighten my robe when I walk out the door. Being in a new place makes it a little easier, but the only thing that would make this feel doable is if she was here." Jiang lapsed into silence. Lu Ten began to fuss, but Iroh ignored him. Ursa turned her attention to entertaining the infant, singing a song Iroh had never heard before

_Leaves on the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile tiny shells_

Iroh returned his attention to Keung. "I wish I had similar memories. I was gone most of the year we were married, so I'm not sure I ever got used to living with her. I just look around my home and I know it's wrong. I'll wonder why the flower arrangements look wrong, then remember that she didn't do them this morning. Most of all I worry about Lu Ten. I have no idea how to be a parent, let alone a single one." He sighed and Jiang just laughed.

"I wish I could tell you it gets easier." The man across from Iroh looked so alone, so lost and in need of a friend.

"May I call you Keung?" Both saw the question for what it was-a request for friendship. The Captain hesitated a moment, but seemed sincere when he agreed.

"I think we would like that, Iroh."

Lu Ten was going back to sleep, so Ursa looked around the room. Her face lit up when she found his horn, left lying in a corner.

"Prince do you play the tsungi horn?" She smiled expectantly. He chuckled uncomfortably.

"I did once, but I'm years out of practice. Believe me, I sound horrible now." He blushed, but her stare only intensified.

"How do you know if you haven't played in years?" The look on her face was clearly a challenge, and he never could resist one of those.

"I know because I was trying it yesterday. If you really don't mind going deaf, I could show you just how much I've forgotten." She nodded so he went and got the horn. He sat down and thought for a minute before deciding on a piece. Taking a deep breath, Iroh began to play.

He was a little startled when Jiang's baritone voice started singing the lyrics, but was soon enjoying the song.

_Fire Nation gives us life_

_Lights the world, gives us sight_

_Fire keeps us safe and strong_

_Our light lives all night long_

Deciding to change the pace a little, Iroh switched to playing _Flame of Life_- a fast paced song_._ He was again surprised when Ursa leaped up and began dancing. She curled forward and snapped back almost as fast as the eye could see. She truly was a dancing flame.

_Flame is life, fuel of dreams_

_Flame is light, in fire we see_

_May our flame reach higher_

_Strength in our inner fire_

When he put the instrument down, Iroh smiled at Ursa. "You dance very well." She blushed.

"I wish I could play an instrument though. Could I try your horn?" Iroh pulled off the mouthpiece and wiped it before replacing it on the horn. He handed it to her and she put all her air in with no result. He smiled, remembering his first similar attempt.

"You can't just blow into it, you have to buzz your lips" He demonstrated until her attempts produced sound. All three stifled a grimace at the burst of staticy sound that erupted from the horn. Fortunately Lu Ten just giggled.

"I think I'll stick to dancing." She lifted the instrument and handed it back.

"If I could play as well as you dance, I'd quit my day job." Iroh quipped and Jiang laughed, seeing the sarcasm that had gone over Ursa's head.

As Iroh began taking apart the horn, Keung leaned over to tickle Lu Ten under the chin. As he did so a pendant fell forward, hanging from a gold chain around the other man's neck. The baby grabbed it and yanked. Keung smiled as he extracted it from the infant's grip. Looking closer Iroh could see that it was a woman's ring. It had for small sapphires surrounding a single large ruby. It was not the crown jewels by a long shot, but still a very nice piece of jewelry.

"It was a gift to my wife, when we found out we were expecting." Keung put his arm around his daughter as he answered the unasked question.

Ursa's eyes started drifting shut. She was obviously tired, and when Iroh took a minute to think about it he realized he was too. Keung noticed his daughter's drowsiness and took the cue to leave.

"Thank you for your company tonight, I enjoyed the time immensely." Ursa forced herself awake and nodded to her father's comment. Ursa tried to poke Keung in the side, but he shifted slightly and poked her instead. It seemed to be a game between the two.

"Daddy plays the erhu, next time he should give a concert." Jiang blushed slightly, but nodded.

"I assume it's only fair. We need to meet again soon." Keung's smile was warm and Iroh felt an answering one on his own face.

"May the sun rise on your happiness in the morn." He told them

"And on yours." Keung and Ursa chorused together. They left the room and Iroh returned his attention to Lu Ten.

"Come on buddy, it's time for bed." He pulled a bell to summon Lo (or Li, or both) before carrying Lu Ten into his nursery. Iroh thought of the long days and weeks ahead. Somehow they seemed a little less daunting. When Lu Ten spit up all over both of them, he didn't even care.

The next afternoon, Iroh and Jeong Jeong sat together in Jeong's inner office, puzzling over the subject of the last council meeting. It was a letter from King Bumi-that much at least was sure. Iroh had always heard the man was crazy, but now he was giving the rumors a little more credence.

Azulon had just told the council that Iroh would handle this. A quick look at Iroh had tacked an "or else" on to the statement. No matter how much success his son had, Azulon treated every new assignment of Iroh's with trepidation, as though he would fail at any moment. With this letter, Iroh was afraid he just might prove his father right. To have such a cryptic answer to such a simple request was annoying, and Iroh was having a hard time keeping his temper in check. Jeong was wisely keeping silent, allowing the Prince to brood in peace. They were interrupted when Keung walked in from the anteroom, papers in hand.

"General Iroh, General Jeong." He bowed to each in turn before handing the papers to Jeong. "The reports you requested, Sir."

"Thank you." Jeong began to wave his aide away, then stopped. "Captain, what do you know of King Bumi?"

Keung thought for a minute. "Well it's impossible to live in the Earth Kingdom without hearing several stories about him. No one can decide if he is crazy or brilliant." Keung seemed to be fighting back a smile. Iroh pried a little further.

"Do you have an opinion?"

"I think he is definitely both. I don't understand the way his mind works, but I wouldn't want to underestimate him." Keung was definitely smiling now, and that just made Iroh all the more irritable.

"If you feel that way, you'd better start brewing some tea."

Keung looked confused at Iroh's words. Jeong took the letter from Iroh and handed it to Keung, who read it out loud

_My dear Fire Nation Friends:_

_Thank you for your kind letter, I always enjoy getting mail._

_How do you like your tea? I make Iroh as a Jasmine man, and I think the Firelord has a fondness for White Jade. Am I right? I must tell you, I am rarely wrong about such things._

_King Bumi_

Keung reread it to himself. "What was the first letter about?" Keung looked up and his eyebrows rose. That could have been because he saw the seriousness of the situation, or it could be because Iroh was now making flame fists to burn off some of his agitation. He kept his voice low as he answered.

"A request to quarter our soldiers in Omashu." Iroh's flames leapt higher as he struggled to get his frustration back to manageable levels. Keung took a deep breath, then snorted. A minute later he couldn't contain it anymore and broke out into a laugh, a full belly laugh at that. Jeong shifted in his seat, his gaze taking in both men.

"Wow. I knew Bumi was crazy, but this is out there even for him." Keung shook his head in amusement. Iroh still failed to see the humor. The door to the office opened slightly and Ursa crept in. She often stopped by after school, so her presence was not out of place in the office. Keung did not see her because he still had his back to the door, and she put a finger to her lips. Iroh carried on with the conversation, keeping Keung oblivious to his daughter's presence.

"Since you seem to get the joke, why don't you answer the letter?" Iroh felt himself smile. This he could see the humor in. Keung finally had the grace to look uncomfortable.

"My Prince, my life is merely to serve you. I could not hope to equal your wisdom." He bowed to Iroh. As he did Ursa took a deep breath in preparation for startling her father, but Keung heard it and turned to look at her before she had the chance. She visibly slumped at being caught, but Keung merely brushed her bangs off her face before returning to his desk in the antechamber. Ursa turned to leave as well, but Iroh stopped her.

"Ursa?" She turned to look at him. "Next time, don't wait for him to finish his sentence. He'll be more off guard if he's focused on what he's saying." She smiled and nodded.

"I'll try that. Thanks Iroh!" She bowed quickly before leaving the room. Jeong laughed quietly after the door shut.

"Ursa's pretty sharp. Careful, or she might beat you at your own game." Jeong smiled at the idea. Iroh considered it briefly.

"That would make me an amazing teacher, wouldn't it?" He winked at Jeong Jeong merely to be impertinent, but felt his mood go down when he picked up the letter once again.

Iroh bit back a sigh as he watched his father take a bite out of dinner. It was his obligation to have dinner with his father every once in a while, but he couldn't remember enjoying any of these gatherings since his mom died. Iroh had brought Lu Ten against protocol. His father had said it was a family dinner, so Lu Ten shouldn't be excluded. Iroh was hoping the sleeping baby would wake up during the meal and provide him an excuse to leave.

He tried to remember what life had been like before her death, but the memories were becoming a little hazy. She had always seemed to soften the worst of his father's moods. After her death the war had utterly consumed him. Azulon had always been obsessed with the war, but in the olden days his mother could get Azulon to stop being the Firelord at home, and just focus on his family for a few hours. It seemed that when she died, so did any soft feelings he harbored toward his family. Since she had died giving birth to Ozai, his younger brother had never known the way their father used to be. Azulon pulled Iroh out of his thoughts.

"My son, have you replied to King Bumi yet?" There was only the barest hint of impatience in Azulon's tone.

"Not yet, Father. I have drafted a letter to submit to the council when we meet tomorrow. If they find the reply acceptable, it will be sent at that time." Iroh held his breath for the reply he knew was coming.

"You are Crown Prince, my son. You do not ask permission of the council as if they were your nursemaids. To be an effective leader, you must make sure your word is seen as law." Why was Iroh always 'my son'? Father never called Ozai that. The second son was allowed his own name, but the future king had only titles.

"If I am to speak on behalf of the Nation, then the Nation should have a voice. The Fire Nation is far more than any one man, and when we act, we act as a single unit. To do that, all voices must come together." Iroh met the Firelords eyes, challenging his father to contradict him. For a second, Iroh thought how young his father's eyes were compared to the dragon. They didn't have the understanding he saw in the dragons, only her fire. Iroh felt his own fire flare.

"Father, I have lead some of these men on the battlefield before. I know how to gain their support. A united Fire Nation is in the best interest of all our subjects, and in our best interest most of all." Before Azulon could respond, Ozai piped up.

"The Firelord must have the support of his people, right? We would gain a lot more by letting the Generals think they have the power. As long as we can get them to do what we want, they will be less rebellious if they think they're in charge." Ozai folded his arms and sat back, a satisfied smirk on his face. Azulon sighed.

"Ozai, your plan works in theory, but not in practice. If the generals think they have power, they will want to use power. It is far better if they see themselves as our support, because if they start thinking for themselves, civil war is inevitable. Son," Here Azulon turned away from Ozai to face Iroh directly "your weak leadership could end the dynasty. Think carefully of the choices you make, all our lives depend on them."

"The reply must be complete before you go to the council. They are not writing it, you are. If they do not grasp that, they will walk all over you." Azulon locked eyes with his son in an attempt to stare him down.

"Father, the letter will be complete before council tomorrow. You have nothing to worry about. It will be presented to the council and sent off before the meeting is over." Iroh held his breath. Azulon nodded and turned his attention back to the food. Ozai, having finished his dinner, reached over to pick up Lu Ten. The three month old baby screamed and Iroh shot to his feet.

"I need to put the baby to bed. Good evening." He bowed, then took Lu Ten out of Ozai's arms. The baby instantly quieted at seeing his father's familiar face. Azulon was startled at the sudden move to depart.

"My son, surely Lo and Li" he started but Iroh cut him off.

"No, no. I can take him myself. It is past both our bed times. Good evening." Iroh left quickly and breathed a sigh of relief as he did. He paused in front of his chambers, waiting as the guard moved to open the front door. He heard footsteps behind him. Iroh clutched his son a little tighter and prepared to deliver a flame kick if necessary. When he turned, he caught sight of Ursa, turning her back on him in hopes of not being recognized. He smiled to himself.

"Your footsteps gave you away. You need to walk more like you dance, never leaving your weight in one place." She turned to look at him. "When you get settled in your stance, it's much harder to break it." He winked to show he meant no criticism. She smiled weakly.

"Thanks, I guess I have a lot to learn." Her smile faded and he felt a bit of sympathy. He knew what it felt like to fall short.

"We all do. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be home now?" He thought she at least would have been done for the day long before now. She just shook her head.

"Daddy's working late tonight, so I'm waiting to go home with him. I don't like being home alone." Ursa always seemed so assured and cheerful; sometimes he forgot she was a girl that just lost her mother.

"If you want to wait here, feel free." It was the least he had to offer. She shook her head.

"Thanks, but…" at that moment they were interrupted by Keung.

"Ursa! There you are, I've been looking for you. Let's go home." Keung slung an arm around Ursa's shoulders, and smiled a thank you to Iroh. Iroh smiled back and entered his waiting chambers. It was disturbing how much more at home he felt with Keung and Ursa than Azulon and Ozai. Deciding not to think about it tonight, he put his son in the crib and rang for Lo and Li before slumping into his own chair to begin that blasted reply.

The flames lit the council chambers well enough to see the expression and posture of every general in the room. Now if only he could see behind the professional masks and find their true loyalties, but he couldn't even do that with his own father, let alone these strangers. General Win sounded like he was giving a sales pitch for the redesigned naval armor. Rather than a simple breastplate and helmet, these were iron head to toe. The metal in the armor did afford more protection, but that much metal wasn't good on a ship. The saltwater would rust it in no time, then the armor would be more of a detriment than a protection. As the General of the West, Iroh spoke his mind.

"Thank you for your suggested improvements, General Win. Perhaps we can use these in the army, but the naval uniforms work better as they are. I will see to it that this design is passed on to Master Zhu in the armory." Iroh was trying to be diplomatic, but Win looked like he was about ready to explode at what he saw as a dismissal.

"Dragon, I thank you for your input, though I must admit I'm confused. You were the one that brought up the inadequacy of the naval uniforms at our last meeting. Now you object to the improvements?" The questioning tone was a subtle mockery and Iroh had to take a few deep breaths before responding. He was careful to keep his voice low, otherwise he knew he would start yelling. He missed being a general-there he could yell to his heart's content.

"I said they were inadequate for the cold of the Polar Regions. I suggested adding a winter variant of the standard uniform so soldiers could still perform at capacity." Iroh could feel his temper creeping up, and counted to ten. He had not thought this concept difficult. "These will rust within a month and be useless. We need a solution that addresses the problem and not some vanity project." General Win backed down, but he still looked livid. Iroh knew this fight would continue some other time. Iroh looked to his father to move the meeting along. For once, Azulon obliged.

"Thank you General Iroh. Today we have pressing new business to discuss. As you know, Bumi has declined to give direct response to our offer. The last letter sent to Omashu gave a generous offer of joining the Fire Nation peacefully. As that was not received with gratitude, our next letter will outline the alternative. My son has written our response to Bumi's foolishness." Azulon looked to Iroh, now standing beside the throne. Iroh pulled out the paper and began to read.

_King Bumi:_

_The Fire Nation sends its regards to you and your beautiful city. We are pleased to now count it among our colonies. The Fire Nation requests that you stay as governor of what will soon be our strongest colony. We gladly welcome you as one of our citizens under these conditions._

_General Iroh, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation_

Iroh looked up from the letter to take stock of the faces in the council room. His father's remained impassive, as always. Iroh tried to see approval in his amber eyes, but he wasn't sure if it was there or not. Most of the generals nodded, but Jeong Jeong spoke up.

"What will you do if he declines the offer?" There was just the barest hint of challenge in his tone.

"Why should he do that?" Iroh's response was genuinely curious. Over the past few weeks he'd realized that Jeong had some great insights, and he wanted to know this man's reservations in particular. Jeong had left yesterday before Iroh had written out the actual letter-an act Iroh saw as abandoning a sinking ship. In all fairness, Iroh had not finished it until this morning.

"I have never met a king that would be content at being demoted to governor." The wry tone of Jeong's statement told Iroh the other man knew he was pointing out the obvious. It was the Firelord that answered.

"Bumi's preferences are immaterial. This letter will be hand delivered by a member of this council. The emissary will return with a full report of Omashu's defenses, and if Bumi does not surrender peacefully, we will take the city through other means. My son, I leave the details to you." Azulon didn't even make eye contact at that last statement. He probably already considered the matter closed. Iroh took a deep breath and scanned the council. There was only one member he trusted, especially with something this sensitive. If Jeong and Keung were the brains of the operation, he could be confident in their abilities. It was a comfort to know that the two would have to go together-he would need both their input on this one. He wasn't about to let Win within leagues of this one.

_You may yet become a dragon_. If ever there was a chance to become the Dragon of the Fire Nation (not just hold the empty title) it was now. This had to work.

"General Jeong, you and your military staff will carry this to Bumi. You leave in three days."

Jeong bowed silently, but he had a deep frown. For the rest of the meeting, he would not meet the Prince's eyes.

That afternoon Iroh had gone to Jeong's office to nail down the details of the Omashu expedition, and found the man still had not returned to his office. Keung was at his post in the antechamber, so Iroh decided to wait. When Iroh described the mission to Omashu, Keung was pessimistic.

"Have you seen their walls? They can't be scaled the way you're thinking they can. These are too smooth for something like that. And don't let Bumi's demeanor fool you, he's an excellent strategist. You'd need a lot more information on the layout of the city before this had any hope of working.

"That's why you and Jeong are going to deliver the letter-to get that information." Keung's face paled.

"Iroh, why does it have to be Jeong's staff? Why can't you give it to another general?" Iroh was shocked at the vehemence of the response.

"Why not you? You've seen the other idiots, do you really want them handling something this sensitive?" Iroh scoffed and expected Keung to follow suit, but the other man just stayed silent. Now Iroh was getting concerned, this was unlike his friend.

"Keung, what's wrong?" There had to be something he was missing here, this reaction was out of place for the current conversation. Keung appeared to consider his words carefully before speaking.

"Ever since Xiu's death, Ursa has had separation anxiety. I really don't like the idea of leaving her alone for weeks on end." That was something Iroh hadn't considered. He thought about her sneaking up behind him only the night before.

"I'll take care of her, you have my word. Lu Ten and I will be right here." He smiled and hoped to see Keung relax, but if anything he looked even more uncomfortable. He looked down at the desk and Iroh waited for Keung to meet his eyes before saying

"Keung, for this I need someone I can trust. You and Jeong are the only allies I have. If I could send someone else, I would. The rest would stab me in the back given half a chance. Please, Keung, I need your support on this one." Iroh and Keung both knew this was already an order. Keung would obey whether or not Iroh convinced him, but Iroh needed more than that. After having to defend his choices to a cynical Firelord and Council, he hated defending them to his friend.

"Why, Iroh? Why is this mission so important to you? You've made it into your personal quest. When did it get so personal?"

Iroh thought about evading the question, but his only friend deserved more than that. Iroh couldn't bring himself to admit to everything, but he could share a part of his motives.

"I'm supposed to lead my people, to be the Dragon they look to for guidance. Without some pretty drastic success, I will never be accepted as the Firelord when the time comes. I have the loyalty of the military, but politics is a whole different game. I need to show those jackals that I know what I'm doing. For that I need at least you and Jeong as allies." Iroh waited, hoping his friend would not fight him on this assignment. Not that Keung had any recourse to do so, but Iroh would not force Keung if Ursa was his reason for not going. Keung finally sighed and nodded in resignation.

"As you say my Prince, it will be done." Keung bowed. The formality felt like ice water being poured on him, he didn't know what to say.

At that moment Jeong walked in. He stopped when he saw Iroh and Keung.

"I assume General Iroh has told you our orders?" Jeong was obviously seething about the situation.

"Yes Sir." Keung kept his eyes on the ground and his face neutral. Having accepted the mission, he was committed to seeing it through.

"Good. I will have an itinerary for you tomorrow, then you can make the arrangements."

Keung nodded and sat down at his desk. Iroh followed Jeong into his office and shut the door. Jeong whirled around to face him.

"Request for mission parameters, Sir." Jeong barked as though he were in a military command tent. Iroh felt completely alone for the first time since meeting Keung. He had had enough of this.

"Jeong, this was supposed to be a privilege. If you and your staff are so against the negotiations with Omashu, what do you suggest?" There was no alternative to this short of stopping the war, and they both knew it. Every city that stood between them and world domination would have to be dealt with sooner or later. Jeong opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again. Iroh continued with the briefing.

"You will need to deliver this letter directly to King Bumi. While you are there take notes on the strengths and weaknesses of Omashu's defenses. You will present that report in council when you return." Iroh turned to leave, but felt a hand on his shoulder. Jeong Jeong gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It's almost dusk. We all need to go home and have a good meal before we can discuss this. See you tomorrow?" Jeong waited for a response and Iroh nodded. He felt the loneliness lift off his chest. The two men went back out into the antechamber.

"Captain!" Keung jumped slightly at the volume of his commanding officer's voice.

"Yes Sir?"

"You are hereby ordered to go home and get some rest. Agni knows, you'll need it."

"Yes Sir." Keung smiled slightly at the order, but the smile vanished when he met Iroh's gaze. He merely said "Let's go" and walked out the door.

The two men walked in silence back to Keung's place. Iroh had planned to stay for the meal. He still wanted to spend time with Lu Ten and Ursa (Keung said it was a special occasion) but now things felt awkward.

They walked in to find Ursa sitting on the floor playing "got your nose" with Lu Ten. Both looked up as their fathers entered. Whatever disagreement he had with Keung, Iroh needed to be here where he did not have to be the General for once in his life.

"Daddy!" Ursa ran into her father's waiting arms with a smile.

"Baby Bear!" Keung responded with his favorite nickname for Ursa.

The girl broke away from the embrace and moved so she was in between Keung and Iroh.

"How was the meeting?" she asked. Iroh tensed but Keung just laughed.

"Do your old man a favor Ursa? Never get into politics. It makes my stomach hurt. I need some dinner." Keung put some water on to boil while Ursa prepared tea. Iroh sat at the table with Lu Ten on his lap. Silence still hung uncomfortably between the two friends. Instead Iroh turned his attention to Ursa.

"How is school going for you?"

She didn't look at him, merely shrugged. "Fine." Brushing past, she busied herself rearranging the flowers on the table. Iroh looked over to Keung, who shook his head, as if to say _"Don't ask me, I wanted you to figure out what's bothering her."_ He turned his attention back to the girl, trying to follow up with another question.

"How is firebending coming?" This time Ursa ignored his question entirely. Iroh had a feeling he'd hit on at least part of it.

"What if I give you some pointers?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth she twirled around to face him, beaming.

"Could you?"

"I didn't get to be the General of the West for my looks. We can work on it later tonight." He smiled when she ran over and gave him a hug. Dinner was brought out and they all sat down to eat.

When a lull came in the conversation Iroh took the moment to ask something he had been wondering.

"What was the special occasion tonight, Keung?"

Keung and Ursa's eyes met for a brief second before Keung answered.

"Tonight is 15 years since I met Xiu." He was looking toward Iroh, but Keung's gaze was years away. The mood in the room suddenly became more serious, heavier than it had been before.

"How did you meet her?" Iroh's own voice was subdued. Keung smiled, as if the memory was playing out before his eyes.

"There was this high-class party, the kind nobles have to show off how rich they are to other nobles. It was actually a showcase of the top musicians in the Academy, and I was supposed to play the erhu. Jinzi had been dragged along by her parents, and she looked thoroughly bored. Bored and beautiful. As soon as I saw her, I knew I wanted to be with her. She wasn't even slightly impressed at all the trappings of wealth around her. In fact, I think she was a little disgusted by it all. Anyway, the National Ensemble closed the night with the song "Fire of My Life" and invited couples to dance. I asked her to dance with me, and against her better judgment, she said yes." He laughed quietly. "I still think she agreed mostly to get away from the gossiping girls she was sitting with. After that, I got her address and wrote her constantly. About a year later we were engaged." He sighed, still clearly lost in 25 years ago.

"Fire of My Heart?" Ursa asked. Keung snapped back to the present.

"Yes. Didn't I ever tell you that part?"

"I don't think so. Do I know that song?"

"You should. I used to play it all the time, don't you remember?" Keung got up, wiping his hands as he did so, and went to the far corner of the room to pull out his erhu. He tuned it, then began to sing and play the popular folk song:

_You are my home and my hearth_

_Every where I want to be_

_Wherever your road may lead_

_Sit by the hearth with me_

Ursa was listening with rapt attention. Iroh stood and pulled her to her feet, and the two fell easily into step with the music.

_You are my fire, my life_

_You are love and laughter_

_I want you with me today_

_And all days ever after_

Iroh started singing the second verse with Keung softly as he and Ursa danced.

_You are warmth, you are light_

_Cold and darkness dispelled_

_With you I feel alive_

_Say you love me as well_

On the last line the erhu stopped, but Iroh and Keung both kept singing. Keung put down his instrument and cut in to dance the refrain with his daughter

_You are my fire, my life_

_You are love and laughter_

_I want you with me today_

_And all days ever after_

At the end of the song Keung and Ursa just stood in each other's arms. Softly Iroh remarked

"That was always Jinzi's favorite song."

Ursa looked up at her father. "Was it Mommy's?"

Keung shook his head gently. "No. She loved that one, but _Flame of Life_ was always her favorite."

"It's yours too, isn't it?" Ursa's question was whispered. None of them wanted to break the spell of the music.

"Yes."

Later that night Iroh and Ursa went into the palace training yard, leaving Lu Ten at the Jiang's. Iroh lit the torches surrounding the field. Ursa took her stance and looked at Iroh. He nodded for her to begin.

She executed each form flawlessly. There were sparks, but they did not form flames.

"Again!" She moved faster this time. Iroh watched her breathing carefully. It was strong and steady. There should be flame, but there wasn't. She had the inner flame and she could bring it outside herself, but only in tiny portions.

"Choose a different focus. Lin! Prove yourself stronger than Lin. You know it's true, now show it!" She executed the form again, but this time her balance was off and she tripped. From the ground his young cousin glared up at him.

"I don't need to show Lin anything. I do this for me." She got up and brushed herself off. Glaring again, she resumed her stance.

"All right, all right. Come sit down with me." He sat on the lawn and patted the spot next to him. Ursa sat down and tried to get comfortable. Eventually she leaned back on her elbows and looked up at the stars.

"Ursa, do you know where we draw our fire?" His gaze was intent, searching her face for understanding and conviction.

"Fire comes from the flames inside us." The words were flat, like she had said them too many times.

"That's right. What causes you to feel that inner fire?" Again his gaze was searching. Usually he did not have a hard time finding his anger. Anger was a part of life, one did not have to reach far to feel it.

"I don't know what it feels like. How do I know if I've felt it?" Now she stared directly into his eyes, asking for answers. "What makes you feel it Iroh?"

That was easy for him. The raw material was close to the surface.

"I think of all the times my father has cut me down. I imagine all the ways he's said I was weak. Then I imagine the look on his face every time he sees how strong I really am. That's what gives me my fire."

There was so much more he could say, about how he pictured everything that would be different when he became Firelord, but Ursa didn't need to know these things. He hadn't even told that to Keung.

"But Daddy's never treated me that way. What do I have to give me that feeling?"

"That's why I thought maybe Lin would do it. You need to find what makes you mad, then push that anger out with firebending." He watched her closely. She was still confused.

"But if you're always pushing your anger out, how does the flame stay? How does your anger not burn up? You have to stop being angry some time." Iroh had never thought of that.

"No, not really. The inner fire feeds itself. When you embrace the flame it never goes out-in fact it gets stronger. We just have to find what lights your flame."

"So every time you firebend you get more mad at Firelord Azulon?" Her eyes widened as the thought set in.

"I think that's why he says those things. It gives me my power." Funny, this concept had been perfectly clear to him before the lesson began.

"Not me. Plus that would mean that Lin or someone else would give me my power. There has to be another way." She returned her gaze to the stars.

Iroh would think about that later. Maybe. He couldn't help but wonder what the dragon would think of her.

He sighed. "We will figure this out, Ursa. Your breathing and balance are flawless. You execute the forms perfectly. One day you will have fire that would do a dragon proud, but for tonight I think we should give it a rest. What do you say?"

Ursa looked disappointed. Iroh had a feeling her teachers were telling her the same thing.

"I think I need the rest. Tomorrow?" Her upturned face became hopeful. He grinned down at her.

"That's my girl!" He slugged her playfully on the shoulder. "Bet I can get back to your house before you." And took off running. He had intended to let her win, but she shot ahead of him before he even got any momentum. In the end it was almost a tie. She may have touched the door before him but it was close enough that he was going to call it a tie.

They walked in and just collapsed. Keung just looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Good training session?" he asked. Ursa got up and kissed him on the check before going to her room. Jiang turned to meet eyes with Iroh. The sadness remained, but now there were other emotions as well. Gratitude took center stage.

"Thank you Iroh. She needs you. Every time I see her smile at Lu Ten or laugh at something you said, I thank the great Agni that we met you."

Iroh shook his head slightly. "Ursa was an answer to my most fervent prayer on one of the worst days of my life. When I met you, I found the only true friend I've ever had. Any debt to be had is mine Jiang." Such soul-bearing was unusual for them, but these things needed to be said.

"Forgive me?" Keung asked, extending his arm. Iroh took it in a warrior's salute.

"Always. As long as you keep forgiving me." Keung's expression became a small grin when he responded.

"Always. This time and all other times you say or do something foolish. And when you talk with your mouth full. No matter what, I will always forgive you." Iroh wanted to leave it there, but he couldn't. This next part needed to be said.

"Keung, I wouldn't ask you and Jeong to do this if I had anyone else I could trust. Please, support the invasion plan, it's not only helpful to me, but it protects you too. If you mark yourself as a dissident, Azulon will do something to make sure you aren't a threat. Give me your word that you will stay safely on his good side?" This was something Iroh tried never to acknowledge, but he knew it was true. He was openly begging, but Keung had to see this, or there would be consequences to the small family. The other man just nodded.

"I give you my word that I will not act recklessly. I appreciate the protection you and Jeong have given my family, much more than you know." They embraced for a long moment. Finally Iroh looked his friend in the eye and spoke again.

"Sleep well my friend. May the sun rise upon your happiness in the morn." It was the first time Iroh could remember meaning the traditional farewell phrase. With that he took the sleeping Lu Ten out of his crib and made his way back home.

No sooner did he enter the inner courtyard of the palace than he heard a voice behind him.

"Iroh, watch this!" Ozai was performing a complex series of firebending moves.

"That's good Ozai, but I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow?" Iroh just wanted to get himself and Lu Ten to bed.

"But you have time for Ursa, and she's not even good!" Ozai glared at Iroh, as if daring him to contradict the statement. Iroh just chuckled.

"Keep your eye on her Ozai. One day she's gonna surprise you." Iroh knew Ursa had power. One day it would be seen. "For now, let's just get some rest." Iroh shifted Lu Ten's weight so he could grasp Ozai's shoulder briefly before continuing into the palace.

The sun shone brightly through the east window, giving the Crown Prince plenty of light to see his moutian of work clearly. Footsteps drew his attention from the desk to the doorway.

"General a letter." Captain Zhao stated.

"Thank you" Iroh dismissed his aide with a wave of his hand. His assistant hesitated, but left at Iroh's glare. This was the official word from Jeong Jeong, he was nervous to open it. Breaking the seal, he took a deep breath and just forced himself to read it.

_Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation:_

_Keung and I delivered the letter as ordered, and King Bumi has responded. Not only does he decline to support our efforts, he had us forcibly escorted from the city. Bumi has decreed that any Fire Nation presence in Omashu will be taken as a declaration of open war. _

_He further more decrees his intention to fight alongside both Kyoshi and Ba Sing Se if the Fire Nation attacks there. He has an army of at least 5,000 and more in reserve, deployable at a moment's notice. The only tactical route we have at the moment is to withdraw and regroup. Specifics should be discussed with the council._

_General Jeong and Staff_

Iroh tossed the parchment on the table and sighed. He massaged his temples, wondering what he was going to do now.


End file.
